Beautiful Disaster
by xXMoonlight ShadowXx
Summary: I don't know what he's after, but he's so beautiful...such a beautiful disaster. Songfic, Zelink oneshot


**_Hola, everyone! Kitsune no tsuki is officially back in the building! Ok, so...I have no more Avatar ideas...that's one thing I need to make clear. But I've gotten into Legend of Zelda, so...yeah. I did a songfic to Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson, and I really don't think it's that great. But then again, I never think anything I do is great. So leave a comment and put me out of my misery, please!_**

* * *

She'd met him in college…no, she'd met him on the streets as he fought against three other young men, sporting a bloody nose and holding his wrist awkwardly. "You keep away from her, you hear me?" one of them spat. He simply grinned, letting his wrist flop uselessly at his side. "I can't help it she keeps comin' to me. Maybe she's not too faithful because you're a son of a bitch."

The young man gave an angry yell, charging to punch him again. "I'll break your neck this time, you piece of shit!"

Zelda watched as the three men beat him to the ground, the memory etched into her very skull. Finally, satisfied that he'd been knocked far enough unconscious, they kicked him one last time and left, probably to find that "not too faithful" girl they'd been fighting over.

Common sense hit her, and she ran to his side, lifting his head gently. "Oh my gods…are you…"

Don't even ask the question, she chided herself. The answer was clear in his broken body.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right  
_

He awoke on a small, but comfortable couch, his head throbbing along with his wrist. Groaning, he tried to look around, catching the attention of a young woman in the kitchen. "You're awake! Careful, don't move too much."

Leaving the kitchen, she sat at the chair beside the couch. "Where…am I?" he croaked.

She helped him sit up a little, bringing a glass of water to his lips. "Drink slow," she said. "You're at my place. You took a pretty bad beating; you're wrist is broken, and you passed out not only because you hit your head on the concrete, but because of your bloody nose."

As she pulled the now empty glass from him, he smirked, his dirty blond hair unable to hide the twinkle in his blue eyes. "And the bastards got away? That really sucks."

She frowned. "How can you be so calm about this? What happened?"

He shrugged. "'Bout a girl I know, her name's Midna. Her boyfriend Dark's mad because he sees her hanging around me all the time. The rest is self-explanatory."

Sighing, she pulled the ice-pack from behind his head, replacing it with a fresh one. "I have the feeling you get into fights often."

He gave a small, mirthless laugh. "Does it matter?"

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful,  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  
_

Weeks flew by after that incident, but Zelda should've known it wouldn't be the last of them. Slowly, she came to learn that the more she was by his side, the less likely he was to get in trouble. They came to regard each other as friends, something he made clear to her one day while at lunch. "You know, you really make it hard for a guy to have some fun," Link commented idly, taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"And how would that be?" Zelda asked, swirling around her frozen cappuccino. "All I do is hang around you."

"Ya, bu' guysh shee oo, 'en no one wantsh 'a fi' me," came the answer. She sighed. "I shouldn't be the reason people don't pick fights. Why would you want people to fight you anyway?"

Swallowing, he reached for his glass of water. "I can't help it. I say one thing, someone says another…the result is an all-out fist fight. But since you're around, people act different. You're big talk with the male population of the campus."

Zelda looked away, hiding a smile. "Can't say I'm displeased with that."

It was Link's turn to sigh. "Really, you wouldn't last long in my old neighborhood."

She turned back to him. He rested his head on his hand, staring off at the street. "I came from a pretty bad side of town; I never knew my dad, and my mom…she didn't exactly get the chance to rest in peace. She died shortly after being raped when I was in eighth grade."

Zelda looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry…"

He shrugged. "I finished grade school, then got through high school on sports scholarships and three jobs each day."

She felt her heart go out to him, but said nothing. "It was natural that kids made fun of me. I mean, who wouldn't? I have no parents, I'm poor…I'm not surprised. I learned to fight back. Sure, I got in trouble, but it didn't matter."

"Then why do you still look for fights? You have a new start." Zelda asked, forgetting her lunch. Link gave a grim laugh, not unlike the one he'd let out the day she'd met him. "Old habits are hard to break, aren't they?"

_He's magic and myth,  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight  
_

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful,  
Or just a beautiful disaster?__  
_

Link and Zelda were at her apartment, the silence between them mixing with the anger and tension in the air. Finally, she slammed her hand on the table. "Why do you keep doing this?" she screamed.

He leaned against the doorframe, not looking at her as he drained the glass of alcohol he'd poured himself. "He was asking for it," he said simply.

"They're always asking for it, Link! Everyone always hates you, everyone always tries to backstab, bring down, and ruin _you_! You ever think that it's the other way around?!"

Link scowled deeply. "You don't get it," he mumbled.

"You took it too far this time! Dark's in the hospital because of you and your stupid fights! You could be sued! You could be expelled, or worse, put in jail! And you're saying _I_ don't get it?! You're _always_ right, aren't you?!" she yelled at him.

There was a crash as the glass shattered against the wall near her head. She stopped, blue eyes wide as a piece of glass ricocheted and sliced her cheek lightly. If that hadn't been enough to silence her, the look on Link's face was. His eyes were hard and cold, no light of mischief in his blue eyes. "Shut up," he gritted out.

He grabbed her wrist angrily. "I've been wrong more times than I could count," Link said slowly, trying to keep from shouting again. "It's because of my mistakes…my mother was out so late that night. It's because of _my_ mistakes…I nearly dropped out of high school. I nearly lost everything so many times. But you know what makes me different from every other man in my old town? _I could accept that what I did was wrong!_"

She winced, turning her face from him. Zelda had never seen him so angry, and now it scared her.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long  
_

Zelda shivered as she felt his thumb brush across her cheek, wiping away the small dot of blood there. "Maybe I was wrong to fall in love with you," he said softly.

She looked at him, her heart beating out of her chest. Closing his eyes, he let go of her, grabbing his jacket as he made for the door. She's just another mistake, he told himself. Time to move on again.

"Wait."

Turning around, Link felt his mind go numb as her soft lips landed on his. Slowly, though, he warmed to her, pulling her in closer as he let his jacket drop to the floor. As she pulled away briefly, she locked eyes with him. "Love is never wrong," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "I don't want to be just another mistake."

This time, his soft laugh was one accompanied with a smile. "You could never be," he murmured. "I would never let you."

She felt overwhelmed by his kiss, surprised at how much he could truly love, but didn't care. His touch was warm and inviting, and she felt herself tugging at his shirt, wanting more.

_He's soft to the touch,  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough,  
And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful,  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  
_

Zelda sipped her coffee, grateful at the news Midna had just given her. "So Dark's not pressing charges?"

She shook her head. "Can't remember enough to do so. It'd be a waste of time and money."

Nodding, she sighed. "That's good…well, in a way."

"It is," Midna agreed, but her eyes said something different. "But you need to be careful with Link."

She looked at her, puzzled. "Why? He's not as bad as people think he is, I swear."

"Yeah, but you see something in him no one else does. And as well as I know that he'll do anything to keep you safe, it still doesn't sit with me."

Zelda smiled, taking another sip. "Don't worry," she said. "I think things'll be fine."

Midna whistled. "Sounds like you got him wrapped around your finger. Do you use a whip on him?"

"When I'm really bad, yes."

Looking up, they saw Link sliding into the conversation, wrapping an arm around Zelda and kissing her lightly. His eyes were warm, shining in the bright sunlight. Midna smiled at the pair, remembering how it had been with Dark until she'd broken up with him. "You know, if the two of you together wasn't so beautiful, I think it'd be a complete disaster."

Zelda smiled, leaning in to Link. "I think I can go with that."

_He's beautiful,  
Such a beautiful disaster_

_

* * *

_

**Well? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know...please!!!!!!!!**


End file.
